A Career
by slytherinzprincess
Summary: "A horn sounded, and as one, District 2 fell on their knees." The view of a girl who got whisked off her feet and sent to murder others. A turn of mind as she realised she cannot go on with mercy; sworn to live in luxury or die in the mud: the first career is born.


**Slytherinzprincess's note: Hey Hunger Games fans! (Well.. I'm assuming you are since ur reading a HG fic, lol :) This fanfiction was written by my friend who goes by Coffee (Weird nick name right? XD) this is her first fanfiction so be nice and give lots of reviews! :)**

* * *

**Authors Note:This is my first and last fan fiction [- Slytherinzprincess:**_** Not if I have anything to do with it**_**!]. My friends told me i should write one so i did. Hope you like it; its a bit dark, but you know, its the hunger games.**

**Summary: **_**"A horn sounded, and as one, District 2 fell on their knees." The view of a girl who got whisked off her feet and sent to murder others. A turn of mind as she realised she cannot go on with mercy; sworn to live in luxury or die in the mud: the first career is born.**_

**Rating: **_**soft M **_

**Warning:**_** This may have a bit of horror and bloody scenes in it; try not to imagine it too much :)**_

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games trilogy belongs to neither Coffee or Slytherinzprincess, it belongs to the lovely miss Suzane Collins**

* * *

**A Career**

On a May, Sunday morning, everybody was tense. The wind blew yet nothing moved. Everything was still. A horn sounded, and as one, District 2 fell on their knees. Peace keepers wandered through the crowds of people; white coats shining, searching for the family which the tribute belonged.

'Everybody line up' Cyrus Flickerman with his bright green coat and shoes. We're pushed into the wall. One avox stares at me like I'm a goddess; I look at myself and wonder: a pale yellow tunic fastened at the back with a coal black knee high skirt. I look absolutely beautiful! The line is getting shorter: I'm up next. Black. Black, black and more black! I hear buzzing; curl up into a ball. Green, blue, shades of pink: my mother. What have I done to deserve this?

It comes along; the long silence. We're pushed up into the arena: scared looks all over. A girl screams as she slips off the pedestal and into death. A boy to my left, oh, all pale and crying: trying to stay strong. None of us really expected to get picked, we thought the chances were one to a million but… here we are about to murder each other. Brutally. Mercilessly. Killing off our own souls as we go.

Running, straight ahead. Screams and howls of pain and agony run behind me. Branches slap me in the face, reminding me that this is no nightmare. Running so fast can't see where: then stop. In a clearing, the sun on my face; a gust of wind and a girl jumps in front of me, aiming an arrow at my head. Without any supplies or weapons of any kind, I sink to the floor, not fighting, giving up and laying down my soul for the entertainment of others.

Opening my eyes to a canopy overhead. The same girl comes up to me and I realise I'm not the ghost I thought I was; I am flesh and blood. The girl hands me a cap full of water, it is only as big as my palm and as tall as my finger but it's the best damn water I ever had. She also hands me a spear. I stare at the spear in disbelief. I see a knife and muster courage. Grabbing it I clamp my hand around a fistful of her hair and pulling up, place the knife gently under her throat. I give her a stare that could question death; and she stares at me like I was some sort of clown that was scaring a child, she stares in to my eyes and at once I know what she wants. I shake my head but she still stares, what would the capitol think? I knew we must put on a show but this, to survive in a group, to be more, just to think, a chance to live again. I let the knife drop to the ground, she nods at me and we get up and pack our supplies, heading off into the bush as one.

Surrounded: by voices and shouts of pain. Both of us drop to the ground as a screeching pierces the air. We see a boy behind a tree, frozen with fear; instead of letting an arrow loose into his back to let him slowly bleed to death, as would be right, we grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a nearby bush. District 12, by the looks, his face is unlike I have ever seen: brown with a blondish hue, the darkest eyes of blue and a thin mouth that has probably never smiled. I wonder but stop short as he takes up a rock to imprint in my side. I pull up my knife and beckon him to throw; he puts the rock down and stabs his hand out to me, I shake and he smiles me. It felt like the world was melting, I couldn't stand straight. This was not good, I could not let this stop me from what I needed to do so I death stared him until he fidgeted. Basil returned and I gave her a look and she understood. We gathered around the boy, he backed up and prepared to fight but then he realised the spear we were holding out to him.

History tells us that to stay alive we must adapt; but the Hunger Games tell us that it's time to die. Dive! Down, swimming against the current, strong current, so many thoughts were going through my head, now only one. Stay alive, stay alive, where is she? Where is he? Stay alive, stay alive.

Breathing, remarkably. Nothing as good as life, picked up another, drowning same as us. There are four of us now: Basil, Xerin, Boaz and me. Don't know how many of us are left, we are afraid to stick out our heads from our cover each night. All four of us move as a group each night to find a different cover; all of us are survivors, but we are also just kids from poor districts, we are nothing special.

During this cool day, we were hiking up this misty mountain, when Basil stops. She looks around then to me: straight in the eye, I don't even have the courage to ask, Boaz confirms me and I feel my knees quiver. High up in the mountains a squeal punches the air out of my lungs; I am so scared I don't know if I can go on. Blood, blood on the flowers, a body propped up high against a cliff with his stomach ripped out. Wolves, the only explanation, I would know because I had the misfortune to see this sight before. Summer in a happy District 2, a sweet breeze, playing with a butterfly, a beautiful mosaic of the brightest colours you will ever see, something so pure led me to something so… so… horrid: down jagged rocks that scream fear but I didn't notice, my eyes on the flying purity in front of me. Behind a shadow of a long dead tree that had a feeling of agony that I didn't pick up as I was marvelling at that beauty and all of a sudden, there it was, a man, pale face, hair slicked with his own blood, hands mutilated, feet showing chunks of muscle and bone, and his face, something I will never forget, an expression of such peace and balance that chilled me to the core. His eyes spelt all the agony he went through and the death he knew awaited him with a slight twinge of fear for the unknown. I was transfixed on this mutilated body that I didn't see it until it sat on him, the beautiful piece of purity, the butterfly, the one that led me to this, sat on the man's shoulder and, all of a sudden, changed, red. The colour change stunned me so much I could not believe my eyes; this symbol of purity had just turned to the symbol of the devil, red as if, it had malice.

A howl brought me back. There was nowhere to go except up; before we left I had to do something to help me keep my sanity, so I scavenged around to find some leaves and covered the hole in the boy's stomach to make him look whole one last time.

Going up, stumbling, looking around and seeing nothing is the worst thing in the world. Sobbing in the corner; bending down, seeing legs, further up a body then, a sorrowful face. The girl from the dead boy's district. I extend my arm, she grabs it. Tinder. One more. Walking together, as one, every body tense; more cries, this time of the wolves.

Running, again, definatly not the first time; one by one before anyone could stop, falling into a cave. Falling, jolt, stop. Darkness, an unfamiliar odour; the smell of death and misery. Condemned to a horror, an endless nightmare, until, finally, the peace of death. Now I finally understand that man's peaceful expression, as he lay there mutilated and violated, after, maybe hours of agony and unrest knowing the peace and even pleasure death might bring. Searching for something to shelter or maybe defend us, anything in this dark hole.

Slip; a slip of the tongue may cost you your life, so how about the slip of your footing?

Tinder falls unexpectedly and we all go with her: travelling a narrow ledge to get back to the surface, tying ourselves to each other with our precious rope; one goes, all go down with. Basil at the end manages to grab hold of a sturdy tree branch growing too conveniently on the ledge. Everyone's silent, even though we should be panicking; all of us have learned to keep our heads cool in times like these. Xerin starts to swing us, Boaz shoots him a look that could melt metal; but he keeps on swinging, eyes intent on something in the gloom, not too far away from our reach. Tinder's eyes open in shock, she opens her mouth but before she can scream Xerin let's go of her arm and simultaneously severs the rope holding them together. Tinder falls into the gloom. Xerin glares at me and I know we must keep swinging; mustering all my strength I start to sway, keeping in time with Xerin. He looks up at me and I know at once what he's going to do, I nod and he severs the rope. I look up at Boaz; he's getting ready to start yelling and doesn't know the danger of it. There was a reason we were going to the top; being hunted by shadows, ghosts of the dark; getting away. I stare at him enough to make him stop thinking and trust me, yet somehow I was scared that he wouldn't follow. I look at Basil and knew she would do what I was about to and steer Boaz in the right direction if he wronged. I took a deep breath, thinking that it may be my last if I miss my mark, and swinging severed the rope that held me onto life.

Rock, right in front of my face. Blood, on my forehead. I made it. I'm alive. Thump. After a while, another thump. We made it. Darkness.

Screamed awake, flowers floating inside my eyes, a repetitive bumping, as I opened my eyes I felt as if the whole world had gone sour, even the light looked grey. Heatwave, bright red coming from somewhere inside, mind not coherent let alone cooperating. Xerin shoves me closer to the mouth of the cave, I look up at him and see his eyes lined with terror, I have a theory on what the red stuff is and I hope I'm wrong. Cold icy water shoots out from somewhere, my mind clears instantly and I look for the others and beckon them close. I give each a hard look and position myself so I can see them and the hole. Hot air blasts and everyone understands that we don't have much time, I look at Boaz and he goes off to find our escape route, meanwhile Tinder and Basil collect all our remaining tools and equipment. Boaz comes back carrying a small girl with long brown hair and a plump round face. Nobody moves, how could a girl have survived here? And for how long?

When Basil first showed me mercy, I knew we had each other's backs and that no matter what happens we will get through this together, we may not be from the same districts but we both have the mind to stay alive. Now Basil pulls me over to a corner and stares me in the eye and I know she doesn't want another person to mother, I also know she's right; but I can't leave this poor helpless girl to die, I look at the floor. Basil grabs me by the shoulders and stares at me then pushes my head to the side where I see Tinder and Xerin sitting in a corner, snuggled up against each other, sharing their short time together in this massacre. Basil turns to me now and I know what me must do, it's murder, but for the good of many.

I motion to Boaz to put the girl in centre of the cave, I kneel next to her and whisper a few happy words into her ear, she's unconscious, good for my sanity, I make her comfortable and look peaceful. Tears come to my eyes; Boaz comes up to me and gives me a questioning look, which I have no heart to answer. The ground starts to rumble and I know we have got to go. I kiss the little girls cheek, I didn't even know her name, but I guess it's better this way.

Tinder has a knife for me; Xerin has tied the remaining rope securely to the cave wall and Basil has a look of grief. Everyone ties themselves to one another again and slowly Boaz, who is at the top, lowers us down just below the mouth of the cave. We start swinging, right left right left, our elbows scraping the cliff at our sides and tearing the skin off layers at a time. When we are swinging so hard we are almost past the mouth of the cave, I throw the knife tied onto Boaz with our thickest rope. It hits the side of the cliff, a safe distance past the mouth of the cave. Xerin digs the knife deeper so it doesn't come out and now, we all now have a chance to look down.

Almost a kilometre drop down is a massive, bubbling lava filled valley. Suddenly I know what we dropped into on our hike in the mountains; we dropped right into a volcano.

Tinder lets out a soft cry but its already too late, it echo's around the cliff walls and sends a clear signal to the things we have been avoiding all this time. Black shadows appear in the cave mouth where we were but just a minute ago. The lead wolf howls and each of us holds our tongues, Basil shoots me a look of urgency and I understand because I feel it too; a small yet powerful rumbling, shaking the cliff causing bits and pieces to fall off. The rest now feel it too and start to share around the worried glances, the rumbling increases then stops. We hear a small cry coming from the mouth of the cave, and I can't help berating myself for the murder I committed. Wolves cry and I look at Xerin underneath me, then a waterfall of boiling red hot lava pours out from the cave mouth where we took sanctuary. I think of the girl and a tear comes to my eye. Tinder shoots a look of melted fury and hangs her head. Basil looks at me which I respond to with a nod. She signals Boaz to pull us up and start the long ascent to the top.

Hand after treacherous hand, slowly we see the light. All of us are sweating, our hands bound with our sleeves, slicked with our blood, wet with our sweat, tired and helpless, painstakingly trying to stay alive. We reach the mouth of the cave; nothing is left of the wolves or the little girl, crystal clean. All of us need fresh air and a drink of water but the only way out of this down. We send a search party to look for other ways out but they return with no luck. We were stuck like sitting ducks, for the hunger games to finish us off. A heat wave comes out from nowhere and Boaz overcame something. He starts to pace around like a tiger in a cage, then he starts kicking the walls, Xerin comes over to calm him down but he pushes him away and sends him tumbling down the hole where the lava came from. Tinder scrambles over and starts sobbing, we hear a splash, then a cry, and silence. Tinder stands up looks at me and lightly falls down the hole as well, falling after her love.

Boaz starts swearing and I nod my head, Basil as always keeps calm but looks at me like we should go down as well and frankly I read her loud and clear. I grab the rope and tie myself on Basil grounds it into the floor and ties herself on as well, we both look at Boaz, his expression is so direct: distaste, he would rather just let them die. I explain to him if he wants he can stay here and look for a way out himself but since me and Basil or any of us couldn't find a way out we were going into the hole to find something, anything to help us get out and maybe even save the two lovebirds, who knows there could be something down there that could tip the scales our way. He stops, starts, then nods and ties himself on as well and slowly we start making our way closer to death and not far away from misfortune.

Into the gloom, not being able to see what's right in front of your face is panic, stones fall and all that is heard is a slight plop. Water I go down quicker, so quickly in fact I lose footing a slam my face against the cliff sides. I have to remind myself to be careful, because you never know what is around the corner. Slower now, descending, heavy breathing, sore limbs, faces slick with sweat, bodies that have not had a cleanse in weeks all add up make the experience the worst it could be. I bump against the cliff face again and my body almost sticks to the wall. I can hear Boaz up the end cursing under his breath. My foot touches something wet, without thinking I withdraw and let out a short scream. Basil looks at me with a look of fury and then I realise that's not lava, it's a cool, liquidy substance that's called WATER!

I drop straight down and just let myself float in this marvellous natural source. I'm still attached to the others but I don't care, its water, cool water, cleansing water and; hot water! I scramble to get out of this hot pool but it's never ending I scramble and thrash around but I can't get out. I feel the panic rising up inside of me and I scream. I hear Tinder call my name and try to locate the source. She calls again but I doubt myself because she's dead, but at least… no… she's dead, this isn't possible. She calls my name with such urgency that I rip the rope off me and splash over to her a fast as possible and collapse in a heap at her feet. I feel my skin burning up, Xerin comes over to me and starts shaking my shoulders yelling in my ear have I drunk any of the water. All I can do is shake my head; he hangs his head in relief and looks me in the eyes and whispers a question of importance; the question is: where are the others.

I sit up, cough, and a gassy substance comes out of my mouth, I look around but the place is deserted, panic then I feel a weight on my shoulder and flinch, Xerin calms me and Tinder gives fresh, cool water. Basil walks up to me and I jump up to hug her, she smiles at me and we sit down as Boaz joins us. They explained to me that when they felt the cable loosen and me scream, they stayed up the chute because they thought that something had gotten me and decided to wait it out, when they eventually came down Basil went swimming, but Boaz saved her, mothering over her and being cautious and very motherly caring. We all laughed, and I felt relieved to have our team back together again. I piped up and swallowed my nervousness, the capitol may well and truly strike me down right now but I have to make mark, we will be careers, we will fight to our deaths with courage and determination, the capitol will not bring us down easily; the ground shivers; a warning which I ignore: I am officially now and forever a Career, I will not stop until I die or win this accursed game and live in luxury forever!

Xerin and Tinder have made themselves comfy here; they managed to make a shelter and a boat. Now they are out on the poisoned waters in their little boat, I walk over to Basil and Boaz sitting on a log and do likewise. I sigh and I know that the others feel the same; the love birds are staring into each other's eyes; I wish I could do that, see someone's love for me in their eyes; the earth starts to shudder and I look at the two then at Basil and Boaz, their faces mirror my own, caution, terror and a little bit of panic. Tinder and Xerin haven't noticed anything they are still staring at each other, I was about to scream and wave but Basil caught my arm and shook her head. Boaz got up, he looked out on the water and I followed his gaze; the water was spouting some sort of vapour and turning a murky yellow, then it started to bubble and all of us like robots looked at the boat at the same time.

The pair was kissing, my heart skipped a beat, the ground shook and a massive wave of acid rose up, wavered for a second and came crashing down onto boat.

I started crying, I couldn't take it anymore, I wept for the little girl in the cave I had murdered, I wept for the boy with the wolves, and I wept for the couple who died just now, romantically engulfed, together. What a beautiful way to die.

Hours of tunnels, light, a small speck growing larger by the second, finally an end to this darkness, but no, it's a small yellow fire fly. Basil warns me to be careful but I can't hear her because the fire fly just changed colour, to pink, blue, green and back to yellow. I was mesmerised. The walls around us glowed to life, all different colours; it was like I was standing inside a mosaic. The original fire fly sat on my shoulder and I felt my mind becoming hazy, I screamed and fell to my knees or at least they were mine. As soon as I had screamed Boaz and Basil were at my side, also when I screamed all the fire flies turned red. Eyes were turning white; legs were going weak; what used to be my body was now a different entities, I was now possessed.

Eyes open. Being bounced up and down. Someone that this body knows called "Boaz" carrying the body. Laid down, falling unconscious.

Slap. Did I deserve that? What was Basil doing? Slap. Again. Now my cheek hurt. Basil was bent over me. Over me. Over me! This is my body, my mind. My body, my mind. My body, my mind. Fuzzy thinking, need to be rational. Who can I trust? Why is my mind like this? Why is my mind mine? How is my mind mine again? Who knows?

We are above ground. It hit me like cold water. We made it! I look at Basil she was nodding happily while Boaz was staring at me like I was the devil. I guess he doesn't believe me saying I'm free of the parasite, well I wouldn't believe myself if I were him. He's very protective of Basil, he really cares about her. Basil comes up to me her expression outwardly scared, I don't know what's wrong, she turns around and a big sterile knife is sticking out of her back. My eyes widen in shock, Bo…Boa…Boaz! My breathing is laboured; I can't believe this… monstrosity. Boaz runs up to me and falls on his knees, takes up her hand and whispers words of peace to a shocked and mutilated body. Her expression softens and she looks up at Boaz with such a loving expression which he replies with a whispered goodbye; Basil's eyes go slack and Boaz lays her down and steps away, looks at me and with a look of apology in his eyes plunges the knife in his heart.

I am alone.

I gather our remaining supplies in one dark backpack, bury the remaining things and set off into the remaining murder.

Business here is simple: kill without regret or be slaughtered. That's how the capitol desires, that's what we must do. We do what we can; every movement is monitored by heartless cameras. There is no privacy here. Every death is documented for the world to see. The thought of dying with everyone watching is penetrating.

Walking through the forest is almost as dangerous as walking in the clearings; anyone can be hiding behind, well… anything. Walk, stop, look and again; this process was nailed into my head by my mentor. A black dart shoots in a spot directly behind my head. I drop to the floor. A snake; unlike I have ever seen. As black as night, with fully red eyes, no iris, just red. Fangs dripping with black venom. My blood begins to boil but freezes instead. I never know what's going on with my body, my mentor said I have to be in control of my body when in the arena; but somehow I never mastered this. Training in the arena seems so long ago. I don't even know how long this has been going on for. It all seems so strange.

Before I was sensitive; but to stay alive you need no heart. The snake wrapped itself around my waist; I couldn't move I had no intention. The snake climbed up my chest, I saw a girl in a tree above she just sat there and watched. I could feel my blood begin to boil, by this time the snake had worked its way up to my throat, but I wouldn't let it kill me. I wriggled my arms, I felt them twitch; then my legs, I could feel my flat knife pressing against my thigh that was strapped with a piece of elastic from Boaz's suit. I had to be resourceful. I felt a surge of power inside my bones and stretched my arms up into the air then around the thickest part of snake. I ripped it off with such force that it had no time to but my neck, but it obviously had enough time to bite my wrist. I threw it off and into a nearby bush; grabbed my good flat knife and threw it at the girl in the tree.

She landed with a thump, I walked up to her, looked her in the eye; in her eyes was only surprise; I smiled a wicked smile twisted the knife in her gut then yanked it out. I started laughing: there were bits of intestine stuck to the knife. I was giddy and feeling on edge. I wiped the gore on her t-shirt then took her supplies, and turned to admire my handy-work.

Never stay in one place my mentor said that's how you get killed; and so I never stayed in one place longer than a day. The days I had with my mentor were always full of advice, so each time he gave me some advice I wrote it all over the walls of my room or should I say comfortable cell. He also gave scenarios and I had to come up with strategies, if I didn't, I would have to do whatever my mentor told me which usually meant sit up's, push up's, running and lots of different types of exercises; however crazy. Once I had to do push up's with a fish tank on my back because he couldn't find anything heavier. I started laughing so hard, I fell to the floor, everything seemed so incredibly funny! My mentor must have really cared about me and wanted me to come back on my own two feet and not in a casket because he sent me a parachute. It was small and silver, with a little metal woven basket attached to it. It floated down right in front of me. I was completely stunned. I reached forward, then cowered, then reached back again and touched it. It felt the parachute it was as soft as velvet. In the basket was a little package wrapped with thin white paper and tied with brown coarse string; just the way packages were woven back home. On the package was a note. I read it and smiled, because it wrote:

_May the odds be ever in your flavour_

I opened the package and inside was a little jelly burger. When my mentor was training me he always gave me little jelly burgers to start each lesson and to get me eager. The burger was my favourite flavour: strawberry. I peeled off the top bun ate it, then the second layer and so on until I had finished it and the world seemed to go back to rights, but at that moment I didn't know what rights was.

Our arena is a forest with lakes and mountains, there is only 1 main clearing: where we started, where the cornucopia lies. I haven't been back there at all but I heard that some did and got ambushed. The wind carries news and this morning I heard I had to move, fast. So I got my things together and ran flat out, dead ahead until I got to a clearing which I passed through to enter a forest of poison ivy. The branches were low, but I didn't stop until a branch slashed me across my face. It hurt. My face had a big red slash across it from the top left corner of my eye to the right side of my mouth. It started to burn; I needed to cool it down. I started running, running for water. Again another branch slashed my face, across my left cheek. I couldn't stand the pain I ran with my eyes closed and as a result fell face first into the lake.

The pain stopped in a heartbeat. I began to relax. I floated on my back, then swam in a circle and looked down at my feet. They were a weird kind of colour, and orangey yellow; I looked at the water's surface now completely flat, and saw the licking fire crawl across the lake.

My arms and feet went out of sync; I thrashed around wildly in the water trying to regain control over my panicking body. Finally I was able to get my body moving in the direction I wanted: out. The fire was getting closer, the water began to sizzle and evaporate. I managed to get out of the water before it closed over where my foot was just 2 seconds ago. I hear a screech on the other side of the lake and know that someone else was not so lucky. I couldn't imagine the pain they must have gone through. This reminds me of the little girl in the cave. Burning to death. What has become of the calm me?

Beside the lake, out in the open, my mind becomes clear. A girl rushes up to me; Margo. Interesting name. I get up and look her up and down. She hisses at me that this isn't the place but I shush her. She looks flustered; I guess she never got used to 'no'. I place my arm over her shoulder, like it's a nice stroll in the park and lead her into a cave that was picturesquely there. She wriggles out and I can tell she's high spirited; no wonder she survived this far. I sit but she stays standing. I notion, but she stands straight then finally gives in.

I look her up and down again; she catches my eye then turns around from me to study her. I stop look her in the eye, she look at me with a bored look. Didn't your parents tell you never talk to strangers I mutter and shove my knife into her chest. Her face is plain surprise and now it's my turn to look at her with a bored expression. I pull out my knife and clean it on her pants, always be alert I whisper to the corpse and leave.

There is one area in the arena which I have not yet visited: the wheat fields. A massive field of wheat. You can get lost in it for the whole games, if you're lucky. But because my mind had cleared up and all that was going through my head was absurd logic, I headed for the fields.

Closing my eyes I feel the wheat bed I made myself. 375 steps in from the edge of the field. I counted because I had nothing else to do. I saw a couple of rabbits. Glimpsed some snakes. But my head was unnaturally clear. To tell the truth it was refreshing; for the first time in weeks I had the mind to think of other things that death, regret, blood and survival. I thought about how the flowers in my flower box outside my window were going. I told my mother to water them with my share of water so hopefully she did. If I ever came home and found that they were dry or even worse dead. Well I don't know what I would do. My blood started to curdle but then again the placating sense of logic washed over and I felt cool once more.

Something's wrong. I know it. I can feel it. The logic. The coolness, the calm… gone. No more. Never to be seen again. I felt panic rise and let it; for there was nothing to make me stop my thoughts running wild from these past couple days of restraint. I hear rustling and grab my knife and put my hand up blocking my face. A girl. About 14 years of age. Bloodshot eyes. Her stomach, completely flat. She whispers something, it gets caught in the wind, then lands on my ears; Keilyn. She reaches out with a bony hand, touches my face. She doesn't even have time to catch her breath before she collapses in a heap on the ground before me; an arrow to the back of her head.

Looking up I see a big, rough girl standing in front of me. She stares down at me with the look of a raging inferno. I am defenceless: I dropped my knife when Keilyn touched me. It was far beyond reach. I had no chance.

I felt something. Stirring in my core. A sudden fire that sprung to life. I remember the oath I took: win this thing or fight to death. A fight to death. The devil came over me I swear because I jumped up grabbing the girl by the neck and digging my knees into her lungs. She starts to wheeze, then cough up blood. I growl: name so I know who I will kill. She manages to cough up a blood stained Jamicagh. I laugh. She looks up, wheezes once more then closes her eyes and I feel no more resistance.

"My name is Ceja Zeverai. Welcome to the memories and inner workings of my mind"

Slowly I raise my knife to my throat, and the lights go out.

* * *

**Slytherinzprincess's Note: Like I said this is her first fanfic so I think we would both appreciate it if you review and tell us what you think, also thankyou for taking the time to read this :). And as always virtual chocolate chip cookies to anyone who reviews! XD**


End file.
